The End And The Beginning
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: AU oneshot. Spoilers for Sympathy for the Devil 5x01. Its the final battle and Dean has to make a choice. Character Death, but it's a happy ending, I promise! Hurt!Sam!Castiel Angelic!Awesome!Dean


**Disclaimer: hahahaha, NO**

**I got this idea after the episode last night and figured "what the hell?" **

**SPOILERS**

**This has got to be the corny-est oneshot I've ever written, but hey! You might enjoy it! It has a sad, yet happy and funny ending (i hope :P)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Dean ran through the abandoned warehouse. The halls were covered in garbage and dark as he ran through them.

Every now and then the building would shake and a loud crash would be heard. Dean tried not to imagine the exchange playing out between Castiel and Lucifer.

Dean was actually really surprised when they started to fight each other with actual swords. They were _angels_ for crying out loud! They weren't gonna shoot random beams of light at each other from their palms?!

Another crash shook the building and Dean leaned against a wall for balance. As soon as the shaking stopped, he continued on.

Why was Dean running through the warehouse, you ask? Why wasn't he helping Castiel fight Lucifer.

Because his stupid little brother decided to go after Lucifer alone. Because his stupid little brother decided that dying while trying to send the devil back to hell would be good enough redemption for letting him out in the first place. Because his stupid little brother had stole the colt in little hope of actually succeeding to send the devil back. And because Dean was stupid enough to be worried out of his freaking mind and now had to find said stupid little brother.

_I swear, Sam, if you're not dead, I'm killing you myself!_

**SDSDSD**

Sam coughed, thick, metallic blood oozing from his mouth.

He tried to drag himself to one of the walls so he could prop himself up. He could feel his body leaving a trail of blood behind him. _Yeah... I think I'm screwed_.

Sam finally reached a wall and started to painstaking task of pulling himself into a sitting position.

He let out a sigh as he sagged against the wall, still holding the Colt loosely in his hand. Sam stared at it, unwanted tears brimming his eyes. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. _So much for redemption._ He tossed the Colt onto the ground.

The edges of his eyes sight started to blacken, the world beginning to blur. Sam knew with the gash across his stomach he didn't stand a chance to survive.

Sam vaguely wondered what it would be like in hell. There was no chance for redemption for him, no way out. He would have to suffer the infinite years of torture and eventual torturing until he became a demon himself.

He tried to focus his eyesight on his surroundings but he could only make out the blurred outline of a few pieces of old furniture and...

And a figure walking towards him.

_Damn... _Sam thought. _Does that mean Cas...?_

"Sammy?"

Sam blinked at the voice. He opened his mouth to talk but only managed to cough again, another glob of blood erupting from his mouth.

"Jesus..." Sam felt something press against his stomach. He lifted his head up an inch and tried to focus on the face in front of him.

_Dean..._

**SDSDSD**

Dean tried to press his hands against Sam's stomach wound to staunch the bleeding, but the wound was too deep and too wide.

"Dammit! Don't you even _think _of dying now, Sammy!" Dean growled at his brother. "I still have to kick your ass for this stupid stunt..."

Sam's eyes were open and wet, but weren't entirely focused on him.

After a few minutes Dean pulled his hands away. There was no use. The wound was too big. Dean looked at his blood-soaked hands as the building shook again.

_It can't... just _end_ like this... _Dean looked at his brother, whose eyes were gradually drooping, but still pointed at him.

Dean felt tears sting his eyes. Even after everything, it was like Sam was still looking for Dean to make it all better again.

"Dammit," Dean mumbled. He closed his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine," he gritted through his teeth. "Yes." When nothing happened, Dean stared angrily at the ceiling. "Did you hear me!? I said YES!"

**SDSDSD**

Castiel winced as Lucifer thrust his sword into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

Lucifer almost looked sad as he lifted his other sword and pointed it at Castiel's throat. "I'm sorry, my brother." Lucifer brought his arm back.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer froze. He backed away from Castiel and turned around.

Dean stood at the other end of the room, his face neutral.

Light from a passing car momentarily illuminated the inside of the warehouse, the shadows of two large black wings reflecting on the wall behind Dean.

Lucifer smirked. "Michael."

**SDSDSD**

It was finished. Lucifer was gone. Michael pulled the sword out of Castiel's shoulder, releasing him from the wall.

Castiel looked at him. "Michael..."

Michael smiled. "Our father is happy, Castiel. You have nothing to worry about."

Castiel slowly nodded. "And the Winchesters?"

Michael looked down at his vessal's body. "Whatever the road has in store for them."

Realizing what he meant, Castiel sighed sadly. With a flash Castiel was gone.

Michael turned around and walked back to where Sam Winchester was. Before he even entered the room, Michael knew what he would find. Sam was laying on the floor, eyes unseeing glassy, his entired bdy still.

Sam Winchester was dead.

Michael knelt next to the body and pulled Sam's eyelids closed. "Rest, my child. You're journey is done." He waved a hand over Sam's body, the blood disappearing and the wound reknitting itself. "Rest with our father's arms in heaven." Michael stared into the air. "Your brother is in good hands now, Dean." Michael shook his head at what he knew Dean's response would be. "You still have life. You can still do good in this world. You will grieve, but in the end, you will still have life."

A bright flash of light erupted from Dean's body as Michael left him. Dean sagged to the floor, his body almost ready to collapse.

He looked at his brother's body. It looked unmarred and peaceful. Dean felt tears in his eyes and he let them fall. He carefully picked up his brother's body and cradled it in his arms and let himself cry.

Dean chuckled to himself through the tears. "When it's my time, Sammy, I totally owe you an ass kicking!"

* * *

**See? Corny. Also sad and happy and funny at the same time. This is probably the weirdest fic i've ever written...**

**Sooo...? Review and let me know what you think :)  
**


End file.
